


Too Gay To Funtion

by i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics



Series: The Not Multi Chapter Fic Shrine [35]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics/pseuds/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics
Summary: Roman asks his brother for help with is love life and regrets it.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Series: The Not Multi Chapter Fic Shrine [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589902
Kudos: 33





	Too Gay To Funtion

Roman tended to be regarded as the one that was good with romance. And that was kind of true. He was good at giving advice regarding other people's romance. He had no clue where to even begin in sorting out his own.

He knew 4 things about his own love life. (I mean hey you gotta start somewhere.)

He was gay  
He liked this kid that went by Dee  
Dee was his brother’s best friend  
He was so hopelessly in gay he didn’t know what to do with himself.  
Roman knew his brother was pretty good with romance too so he figured that he could help.

“REMUS YOU CRAZY PSYCHO BITCH I NEED LIFE ADVICE!!” Roman over dramatically burst into his brother’s room.

“What kind of life advice?”

“The gay kind.”

“Do tell.”

“I’m so in love with him, I don’t know what to do with myself.”

“Jack off to a picture of his face?”

“Ew. Remus that is disgusting.”

Remus perked up at this development. “What’s his name?”

Roman’s face turned red as he looked around the room, rubbing the back awkwardly. “Umm… Dee.”

“ExCuSe MoI?? yOu ArE gAy FoR mY bEsT fRiEnD aNd YoU nEvEr ToLd Me????” Remus banshee screeched standing up and shaking his brother.

“Yes?” Roman nearly whispered scared that he was going to be screeched at more.

“You’re either going to ask him out when he comes over later or I’m doing it for you,” Remus deadpanned.

“I- wha- this is not fair,” Roman was at a loss for words.

*Time skip my dudes*

Roman’s face turned bright red as soon as he heard the doorbell ring.

“OH MY GOD, IT’S MY BEST FRIEND DEE!!!” Remus screeched at the boy.

Dee ignored Remus’ screechings. “Hello, Roman. How are you this fine evening?”

It is beyond science how Roman’s face got 10 shades redder but it happened.

“Remus said you had something to ask me?”

“Umm…” Roman tried to find words. Kinda hard when your brain keeps screeching that you’re gay at unholy speeds. “Umm… dATE!!! You and me! On whenever works for you!! I’m veRY GAY RIGHT NOW!!”

Dee laughed a bit. “I’d love to Roman.


End file.
